criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Vax'ildan
| Last = | Appearances = | Count = | AppID = Vaxildan | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = true | C3App = true | C4App = true | Name = Vax'ildanDungeons & Dragons: Vox Style at 1m45s by Matthew Mercer | AKA = Vax | Race = Half-elf | Class = Rogue (Assassin) | Alignment = Chaotic Good | Languages = Common; Elvish; AbyssalLiam O'Brien shared Vax'ildan's character sheet from 2016-03-17 on Twitter. | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Origin = Grew up in Byroden with mother and sisterLiam O'Brien identified Byroden as the town where Vax and Vex grew up with their mother. | Family = Vex'ahlia - Sister Unnamed elven father Unnamed human mother Unnamed half-sister | Connections = Thordak - Enemy Former member of The Clasp | Stats = true | StatsRef = Vax'ildan's stats were shown on . | Level = 13 | Abilities = true | Str = 14 | Dex = 20 | Con = 10 | Int = 16 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 14 | Fanart = }}Vax'ildan, also known as Vax, is a Half-Elf rogue and member of Vox Machina. He is played by Liam O'Brien. Intro "Never entirely welcome in the company of elves or men, Vax'ildan learned at a young age to skip past formality, preferring instead to invite himself in your door. Along with twin sister Vex'ahlia, Vax was born by a chance encounter between elven royalty and human peasantry. Raised by their mother in their early years, the twins were eventually sent off to their father in the elven capital of Syngorn. But their cool reception among the elves there never warmed, and their time in the capital didn't last. The siblings stole away one autumn night and set out on the open road. After a few years of wandering, they eventually decided to return to their mother, and journeyed back to the lands of their youth. But instead of finding their childhood home, they returned to a pile of rubble. Their mother was gone, their home burned to ash. Pressing the townspeople for answers, they learned of the day the dragon came. With their ties all severed, Vax'ildan and his sister set out to find their fortune together in Tal'Durei. An outsider since birth, Vax quickly learned to solve life's challenges in his own particular way, often by sidestepping them entirely. And when his knack for circumventing adversity isn't enough, the way of blades the elves schooled him in more than makes up the difference." Character Information Vax is a close-ranged combat fighter and often uses a deadly combination of sneak attacks, magical weaponry, items, agility, and various abilities when in combat. He is naturally the sneakiest member of Vox Machina and often scouts ahead for the group when in dangerous situations. He is incredibly deceptive, and often navigates through social situations with ease and occasionally coin. Vax occasionally mentions his instructors in Syngorn, one of whom is named Master Tharindriel. 1:30:28. Vax has a twin sister known as Vex, who is also a member of Vox Machina. Both of them usually work together when scouting and ambushing opponents. They haven't been separated for very long since birth, at least until after the events of Hubris, where they were forced to work with different groups of people. Vax seems to have some sort of relationship with Gilmore, as the latter is the groups sponsor and often seems to enjoy the company of Vax. In the episode Shopping and Shipping, Vax asked out Gilmore to a meal and a walk, which is the first time in the game that this has happened. Vax was the first one out of the group to kill an Illithid in the episode Attack on the Duergar Warcamp. Vax is also seems to have an infatuation or crush on Keyleth. He eventually admits he is in love with her and kisses her after they take down Professor Anders. pt. 2, 0:04:24 Before the Stream Vex and Vax ran into their father in Emon. The conversation was frosty, and the twins discovered they now have a half-sister. Vax was able to land the killing blow on a Blue Dragon. The Dragon had been impersonating a human for some time, and after Vox Machina discovered their secret, the Dragon revealed itself to them. After a long fight, Vax finished it by running up a wall and sunk his daggers into the Dragon, sliding down and slowly killing it. Pike purposely injured Vax when she found out he had been a "peeping tom" by stepping on his foot. She dealt 1 nonlethal damage. Dealings with the Clasp Sometime after leaving their father but before returning to their home town, Vax'ildan learned that Vex'ahlia was marked for death by the Clasp. Vax gave the Clasp the living body of a child rapist that had been transformed to look like her and in exchange he was branded with their mark. 20:08 - 21:02 and 2:25:09 - 2:27:08 After talks with the Clasp to help the survivors of Emon after the Chroma Conclave attack broke down, Vax asked Keyleth to burn away the brand on his back. 2:59:25 Magic Items * Blinkback Belt * Boots of Haste (allowing the "dagger, dagger, dagger" third attack) * Clarota's Helmet * Cloak of Elvenkind (given to Vex'ahlia in , pt. 1, at 0:46:02) * Dagger of Venom * Dagger of Life-Stealing * Flametongue Dagger * Keen Dagger * Serpentine Belt * Earring of Whisper (made by Tiberius) * Symbol of Sarenrae embedded in his gloveAcquired in at 2:08:28. (has some kind of connection to Pike, a cleric of Sarenrae , pt. 1, at 0:47:28.) * Cape of the Mountebank * Cloak of Displacement * Brooch of Living Essence * Deathwalker's Ward (obtained by Vox Machina in and given to Vax in ) Quests Vax'ildan, along with his sister Vex'ahlia, is on a quest to kill Thordak, the ancient red dragon that killed his mother when it destroyed his home town of Byroden.From , at 2:38:21. Abilities Vax's abilities mostly seem to help him dodge damage. However, he as an assortment of daggers that each deal different types of damage. Half-Elf Abilities * Darkvision * Fey Ancestry Rogue Abilities * Sneak Attack * Cunning Action * Evasion * Uncanny Dodge * Assassinate * Reliable Talent * Infiltration Expertise * Impostor Feats * Lucky * Sharpshooter * Dual Wielder Weapon Damage * Poison (Dagger of Venom) * Fire (Flametongue Dagger) * Necrotic (Dagger of Life-Stealing) References Category:Half-Elves Category:Vox Machina Category:Rogues